Far From Reality?
by Matz
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! Year: 2500 AC Plot: a group of androidhumans need to save the world from eternal evil. Guest stars: Link, Chrono, Bit, and full of others!


I Do Not own dragon ball z, Zelda games, Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy, n Zoids.  
  
---Far From Reality?---  
  
Darkonica awoke from his slumber. His eyes could barely make out every detail which were in front of him. He raises his hands in astonishment while scanning them with his eyes. As his fingers move, a metal like noise emerges from them. This is the first time he could see, feel and touch. He was half human and half android. The last thing he could remember is the world being destroyed. His head pained him as he looks where he is.  
  
The time was 2500 AC and the earth was under attack. The government created a group of android to protect them from annihilation. One of the android had gone berserk and attack civilian. The other androids shut the mad one offline. Now a group of evil warriors and magicians roam around, destroying most life.  
  
Darkonica got up slowly, rubbing his forehead at the same time. He was in a dark ally. As he walked out of the small street, the most horrific sight was revealed. Dead bodies were ripped across the streets and buildings. The stench of blood heavily stenches the air. The walls were drenched in blood. The moon was a bright red as dough it reflected the blood.  
  
As he continued to walk to the centre of the silent city, he hears a shriek- like scream. He rushed towards the screams as they got louder and closer. When he reached the scene, he saw a human girl who was being attack. The attacking creature looked odd. It had a slimy body with giant spider legs. Two giant fangs penetrated out of its head.  
  
Darkonica jumped up in the sky and spin kicked the creature. As his metal foot makes contact with the alien, a cracking sound was heard. He then landed on his feet, in front of the human. As he scanned the alien for weaknesses, a long metal blade appeared on the side of his arm.  
  
"Are you okay?" Darkonica says out loud.  
  
"Yes... Thank you.." The young girl replied timidly.  
  
As The monster tries to scratch Darkonica with his spider leg, he slashes the leg with the long blade on his arm. The leg splits in half and green blood spills over the cement. The monster stumbles on the floor, almost dead. Darkonica changes his arm into a rifle. He slowly moves the gun towards the alien's head. He then releases a bullet into the monsters head. As the blood drips, the deformed body quickly disintegrates.  
  
He changes his hand back to normal and switches his attention to the little child. This just keeps on getting stranger and stranger.  
  
"What is your name?" Darkonica asked while scanning the area.  
  
The child hesitated at first but softly said "My name is Midora... And you?"  
  
" I am known as Darkonica. Now explain what has happened here." He said as he stopped scanning the area.  
  
"Well... The Earth has been suffering from an invasion of evil. They quickly wiped out the most powerful armies we had. The three Android warriors were lost a few hundred years back and they are currently offline... If I am not mistaken you are an android. Am I right?" Midora explains quickly.  
  
Darkonica turns around, his back facing Midora, as he looks down at the ground.  
  
"You are not quite right... I am only a prototype. I am not as strong as the real androids." Darkonica responds  
  
Midora's face lightens up with a smile. She is rushed with mixed emotions and excitement at the sound of Darkonica's response.  
  
"Great! You can help us!" Midora said happily.  
  
"How can I help?" Darkonica asked.  
  
"Fight the evil! Of course!!" Midora yelled out, "Just follow me..."  
  
Midora closes her eyes while a red aura starts to form around her. The soil starts to crack as something is trying to push the ground. A large tower made of white marble grew from the ground. When the tower stops growing, it is over a thousand meters high. A door appears in front of them and they walk into it. They fallowed a staircase into a big room, filled with people.  
  
The room was filled with humans, some skilled warriors and weak wizards. Their heads turned as Midora and Darkonica walked in the room. Some people weren't paying attention, while others were whispering.  
  
"Hey guys! This is Darkonica, he will help us defeat the evil! Did you know he is an android prototype?" Midora says out loud.  
  
The crowd was astonished and everyone gained confidence for they had heard a lot of legends about androids. Everyone thought they were now unbeatable because they had an android on their side. Some people approached the android and talk to him. Darkonica couldn't understand anyone because they were all talking at the same time. As they continued, to try to talk to him, a big bang was heard from the top of the tower.  
  
Small bits of marble fell from the roof. Darkonica ran towards the stairs and quickly reached the top. A big hole was located at the top of the tower. As he looks through the hole, Darkonica finds a group of large birds and dragons flying towards the tower. As they got closer, he changed his hands into two rifles. He quickly shot down two birds. The bullet pierced through their ivory skull. He then saw someone on a dragon. As he looked closer, his mind went in a state of shock...  
  
---Next Chapter--- The battle versus the group of dragons and bird will ensue. Who is the person on the dragon? Will another android be discovered anytime soon? 


End file.
